


Calm

by MoonCigar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Grunkle Ford, Bottom Grunkle Stan, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dom!Stan, Dom/sub, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rushing Thoughts, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub!Ford, Switching, alternative universe, mild violence, power bottom stanley pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCigar/pseuds/MoonCigar
Summary: When Ford's mind is rushing a thousand miles a minute, he relies on Stan to be his tether.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized sentences are Ford's interrupting thoughts. Though I can't seem to get it to work, so anything that is quoted like 'this' is Ford's interrupting thought. 
> 
> This was written before the finale, so the brother's are still at the Shack.
> 
> Please note that I am not apart of the BDSM scene, so this is not entirely accurate.

Ford's mind was racing a mile a minute. The damp air in the cave filling his lungs. Equations, theories, the time that their father got angry for his F in gym glass,s Bill offering him the world, the one dimension with the intricate vines, _'The Alcubierre metric defines the warp-drive spacetime. It is a Lorentzian manifold that, if interpreted in the context of general relativity, allows a warp bubble to appear in previously flat space time and move away at effectively-' various memories were running simultaneously-” ___

__Ford pinches the bridge of his nose and groaned. This wasn't the best head space to be in._ _

__It had been going on for days and driving Ford up the wall. The only form of sleep he had came in black outs. His body was so exhausted, but his mind kept running, refusing him rest. Ford had tried to keep it from Stan by mainly staying in the basement. However, sitting without sunlight for days, screaming in his own mind. He knew that this wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism, but anxiety and pride kept him at bay. Ford knew he had to do it eventually, but old habits died hard._ _

___'- wormhole may connect extremely long distances such as a billion light years or more; short distances such as a few meters; different universes; and/or different points in time.' ____ _

____Ford really couldn't take much more of this. He spent the last few hours trying to find out where the squeaking pipe sound came from to no avail. Giving up, he had just sat on the floor for a few hours, no longer feeling productive. Stalking towards his desk, he riffled through the piles of paper and filth, before catching a glint. With a strained smile, he grabbed the item before stalking up to the shack. The soft leather resting in his palm a small comfort._ _ _ _

____The gift shop was dark when he opened the gate. The easily duped tourists long gone with their cheap trinkets. A strong smell of pine assaulted his nostrils. God only knows why Stan kept insisting on using the horrid Pine Sol when he could whip up a better, more pleasant alternative. _'-pine oil, 3-7% alkyl alcohol ethoxylates, 1-5% sodium petroleum sulfonate and 1-5% isopropyl alcohol.-' _He could hear a faint humming down the hall toward the kitchen, barely registering the savory smells wafting toward him.___ _ _ _

______Entering the kitchen, he was greeted with a warm sight. Stan has his back turned, humming to himself as he stirred some contents in a pot. His brother was dressed down to his black slacks and button up. His girdle relaxed, showing his large belly through the blue apron he tied on. Memories of his mother started to flow through through the numbers and regret. Those years when she attempted to make a traditional turkey dinner for Thanksgiving, _'-It was originally celebrated as a day of giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding year-' _the calm before the smoke detectors went off. Ford felt his body relax, his grip against the item lessened. Yes, this was good idea.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Hardly able to contain himself, he made a beeline toward the other, the loud shuffle of creaking floor boards alerting Stan to turn around. His eyes lighting up as the sight of his brother. Ford wanted to trace each laugh line on his brother's face with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fancy seeing you here-” Stan started before Ford grabbed his face and smashed their faces together. Feverishly pushing his body toward's Stan, he knew this wasn't the correct way to make a greeting. He hadn't so much as grunted Stan's way in days. But, the feel of his brother's body against his was addicting, the faint smell of his cheap cologne acting like an ambrosia. He relished in the feeling of his scruff rubbing against Stan's, only to be jolted by the tug of calloused hands grabbing his wrists. With a rush of air, Ford found his cheek pressed against the old refrigerator, staring at the tacky souvenir magnets holding letters from Mable. He could feel his arms pinned behind him by strong arms as a soft body pressed against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The thrumming pulse of adrenaline echoed in his ears. It was a welcomed silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Put the collar down and wait for me at the table.” The growl reverberated to his core. Moving his hips he could feel Stan at half mass. The large hands pinning his arms tightened their grip as a warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not before dinner.” His brother breathed before releasing the other. The smaller man stood there lost, suddenly feeling cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sit. Now.” His brother's tone spelled “Final warning.” Ford jerked from the command and quickly made his way to the kitchen table. Sitting gingerly, Ford felt a rush of embarrassment fly through him. He looked down with a huff, a sixty year old man shouldn't feel like a scolded child in his own house. Hearing a cough from the other side of the room, he looked down at his hands and found he was still gripping the collar. Reluctantly he placed it on the opposite side of the table. His thumb rubbing against the metal clasp one last time before placing it on Stan's side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seeing that his genius brother was situated, Stanley turned around and continued making dinner. Sitting there fidgeting, Ford tried to focus on the various smells in the room. The smell of garlic, thyme and rosemary- _'Rosmarinus officinalis is a member of the mint family Lamiaceae. Lamiaceae family has a cosmopolitan distribution. The enlarged Lamiaceae contains about 236 generaand has been stated to contain 6,900 to 7,200 species, but the World Checklist lists 7,534.-' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A clink sound alerted him back to the present. He found himself staring and a large plate of spaghetti and meat balls. Lazy waves of steam rose from the pasta. Almost immediately, the sudden hunger hit him like a punch in the gut. When WAS last time he had eaten? He grabbed the fork and started devouring the food on his plate. He was so consumed he didn't register his brother's sigh as he made his way back from the sink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, don't eat so fast. Your gonna choke.” Stan scolded as he placed a tall glass of water next to Ford's plate Stan just rolled his eyes as Ford gave a small grunt in acknowledgment before working on his own plate of food. The room filled with the sounds of shuffling tableware and glasses. Eventually Stanley started talking about his day. How this little brat on his second tour wouldn't stop asking him about werewolves. How Soos had to grease up a tourists' hand after they got it stuck in the vending machine to try and get a free drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, I've done that a few times in my life, but still was a riot to see him squirm!” Stanley chuckled. Ford was half listening, focusing on eating his food. If it wasn't for the situation, this would have been comfortable. Something familiar that they occasionally did. But his brain was still going on a thousand miles a minute- _'The mile is an English unit of length equal to 1,760 yards and standardised as exactly 1,609.344 metres by international agreement in 1959-' _Ford gave a tiny groan, leaning over the table with a hand to his forehead. They needed to get started soon or he was going to crack.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Stanl-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What movie do you want to see tonight?” Stan interrupts him as he casually twirls pasta onto his fork. The overhead light casting a warm glow against Stan's shoulders. Ford bed they were soft, he specifically made the light bulb to make skin soft..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sixer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ford responds with an intelligent, “Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Probably nothing real smart tonight huh” Stan continues, talking through his food, “Robocop or those movies from the 80's had some mindless entertainment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But Stan, I need-” Ford tries to whine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Unless you are really into tasting dinner again, we are not doing it now.” Ford opened his mouth to argue, but abruptly closed it with a grimace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Finish your dinner and drink your water.” Stan ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You sound like Ma.” Ford spits back. He stared hard at the color next to Stan's plate. His neck desperately wanted the feel of that leather against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I'm going to wring you out so hard tonight, Ma will be the last thing on your mind.” Stan retorts. He picks up Ford's empty plate. “You want a second helping?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ford's face turns red. “Y-yes please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Great,” Stan turns toward the the stove top. “I'll go get that, also, wipe your mouth. You practically have sauce dripping off your chin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robocop was taking forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ford was fuming. How long does a movie about a robot cop have to be?! It was already bad enough that Stan insisted that they do the dishes right after dinner. He also took his sweet time looking through their large library of VHS tapes. Ford watched Stan run his fingers across the glossy covers, twice, before finally settling of his first choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So, there they were, sitting on the new love seat they bought. His nails digging into the couch as they watched a cheap version of the time police go out and fight crime. Ford had to excuse himself to go to the restroom twice to quell his annoyance on how wrong the science was. Ford kept making the various calculations and theories in his mind, drawing the formulas on the arm rest. He could just as easily make an even better, even more efficient robocop in an afternoon. Using a human brain was just insufficient when you could just as easily program an AI. _'John McCarthy, who coined the term in 1955,[3] defines it as "the science and engineering of making intelligent machines.' _Ford inwardly groaned. Also just as infuriating, every time him or Stan had to leave, Stan would pause the movie. Making it longer for the movie to actually end.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Through it all, Stan just sat there, laughing at the appropriate parts and yelling at the action. His large arm swung around Ford's shoulders, the heat seeping through his sweater. Completely oblivious to his... his.. NEED. _'Orgasm, the sudden discharge of accumulated sexual excitement during the sexual response cycle, resulting in rhythmic muscular contractions in the pelvicregion characterized by sexual pleasure-' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ford let out a loud groan, raking his hands through his hair. Stan gave him a side eye, his face carefully neutral. He checks the rickety coo coo clock on the wall before pausing the movie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You know, once the big climax happens, it's not really worth watching.” Stan expresses with a shrug. Almost chuckling as seeing Ford's body perk up. “You ready for tonight?-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes.” Ford answers with out hesitation. He was like a puppy being told they were going to the park._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Good.” Stanley's demeanor changed, he was harder, more commanding. It sent a thrill through Ford. “Grab your collar from the kitchen and meet me upstairs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stan looked at Ford's stained sweater and made a face. “Make sure you shower too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Stan had never seen Ford run to the kitchen so fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ford creaked up the steps of the rickety stair case. His freshly scrubbed skin goose pimpled against the cold air of the shack. The metal of the collar lightly chiming with every light step he took. The red leather was just tight enough, pressing comfortably under his adam's apple Stan made sure to find something that didn't chafe too badly. Which was not something Ford really minded all that much, but Stan insisted. Stan always commented that Ford's skin was always more sensitive. Even as kids, his skin always glowed a brighter shade of red when they spent hours at the beach.- _'a landform along the coast of an ocean or sea, or the edge of a lake or river. It usually consists of loose particles, which are often composed of rock, such as sand, gravel, shingle, pebbles, or cobblestones.-” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Stan clears his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ford looked up, realizing that he made it to the room faster than he anticipated. He looked around, their bedroom was dimly lit. Candles dotted on top of the dresser, vanity and window sill. A sheer, red, scarf covered the bedside lamp. Similar to the love seat in the living room, the bedroom had a few added changes. They switched out the small box spring, to a spacious and firm king sized bed. Nothing fancy, but the bed frame was a lot more quiet, and easier to tie ropes to. _'Kinbaku is a Japanese style of bondage or BDSM which involves tying a person up using simple yet visually intricate patterns, usually with several pieces o thin rope (often jute, hemp or linen and generally around 6 mm in diameter' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Maybe it was because of the large number of times he had been kidnapped, but the idea of being immobilized sent a thrill through him. He would have to reinforce the support beams in their ceiling if he wanted to be suspended. Something to talk later to Stan about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ford stood still, his hands formed into firsts at his naked sides. He left all his clothes in the downstairs bathroom. Choosing to enter the scene in just his red collar. Stan walked around him in a circle, still clad in his slacks, the sleeves rolled up on his white button up. Ford could see the flickering gold chain nestled in the curls of his brother's chest hair. The candles gave a soft, intimate glow through out the master bedroom. Their room giving off the familiar smell of old wood and musk. The figure before him was nothing but hard lines and a demanding presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I see you took some extra steps.” Stan commented was he circled his partner. Feeling like an animal on display, Ford almost jumped when a hand brushed against his half erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Normally, I like to see you undress,” Stan's hand trailed up to Ford's neck. “but I guess this works too.” The clothed man leaned forward, a familiar hot breath hit rolled over his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Bend over the bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Desperate to get on with it, Ford does what he is told. Carefully placing his palms flat against the mattress, the sheets smooth against his palms as he propped his ass up. Stan gave a hum of approval._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I have seen my fair set of legs Sixer.” Stan starts, sparking a flair of jealously and annoyance in Ford “But, nowhere else have I managed to find such a thick set like yours.” His hands fell against his ass with a meaty slap, earning a surprised yelp from the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Do you remember the safe word?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Of course I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What is it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Spectroscope,” Stan hums._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I was going to punish you for that incident earlier” he purrs “but, you were so good after wards. So, I've decided to make it short.” Ford could hear the bedside drawer open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was probably the paddle, an excited flush crawled through his skin. He could already taste the bite of the cheap vinyl against his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Count, baby.” Was all the warning Ford got before hearing a sharp smack and the blooming of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was the paddle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He let out a small yelp, his toes curling. Imagining the crack of the paddle was nothing like the real thing. The first hit was always so satisfactory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What was that baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“O-one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It continued on like that, ten more times. Each blow feeling more intense that the first. Stan savored the way the impact of his smacks would ripple through his brother's ass. Loved the heated, angry hue that got redder and redder with every count. By the end of it, Ford's thighs were shaking. He slid from his hands to leaning on his forearms for support._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Feeling satisfied with his handy work, Stan set the paddle to the side. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the dresser. Slicking his hands, he massaged light circles against the angry, red, meat of his brother's behind. Ford gave out a relieved groan. His heart heavily thrumming against his rib cage. His groans became louder as Stan's thumb pressed against his hole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stan held the reddened cheeks of Ford's ass back as he worked his fingers inside. Scissoring and stretching his hole with almost clinical efficiency- “adjective. (especially of a system or machine) achieving maximum productivity with minimum wasted effort or expense.” A slab of his ass brings him back from his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No daydreaming,” his brother grunts “Now, turn over and put your hands above your head.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________'Is it that time already?' Ford thinks as he carefully moves from his previous position. He tries his best not to flinch in surprise of the cool sheet against his hot, spanked raw ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Stan crawls off from the foot of the bed and makes his way towards the sides. Taking the ropes that were adorned on either side. Stan is focused as he ties his brother's wrists to the ends of the bed post._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Giving one last look, Stan motions towards his handy word. “What do you think Sixer?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ford lightly tugs at the restraints. They held on snug, but they were comfortable. Just enough to remind Ford of where he is. The ropes they had bought were soft to the touch, a nice cotton blend. _'-Kinbaku (緊縛?) means 'tight binding' Kinbaku-bi (緊縛美?) which literally means 'the beauty of tight binding' -' _He ground his wrists into the rope. After prolonged periods of time however, they start to chafe. Acting as a further reminder, something that Ford could ground himself with, like the collar.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Well?” The other asked, slapping his bound brother's thigh. “Good?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ford nods, staring up at the ceiling. They needed to clean up soon, the cobwebs were coming back. ' _a network of fine threads constructed by a spider from fluid secreted by its spinnerets, used to catch its-' _He grounds his wrists against the rope harder. “Good.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________With the OK, Stan walks away from the bed. Ford can't see him very well without straining his neck, but he could hear him. The hard heavy foot falls against the rickety floorboards echo through the room. The sound of, what Ford could guess was dresser drawers could be heard. _'-Motion of the medium itself. If the medium is moving, this movement may increase or decrease the absolute speed of the sound wave depending on the direction of the movement.-' _He took in deep breaths, trying to focus on the throbbing in his rump.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The steps start making their way towards Ford. Stan was always quiet during this part. Choosing to make sure that everything was in order before they started the scene. It was something that he took extra care in doing when they first talked about this sort of thing. Ford wasn't even sure how Stan would take his...unique requests. His brother seemed to be barely phased. He took them both to an adult sex store for more research, even though Ford tried to tell him that he figured out how the google worked. But, just like those years he spent fixing the portal, Stan could do anything if he put his mind to it. _'-"On the Unity Problem of Physics" [1] . He argued that if we add fourth space dimension, then one force (gravity) in five-dimensional (4 space + 1 time) splits into two different forces (gravity + electromagnetism -' _There is a small thud next to his thigh as he feels the dip at the end of the bed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Warm hands lift up his thighs. Resting them on broad, hairy shoulders. Ford's heart raced with embarrassing excitement. Feeling exposed like this always had his body thrumming, heat radiating of his well beaten ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A hot breath brushed against his entrance, but even that was not a enough off a warning to the feeling of a slick, warm muscle working it's way inside him. Ford was keening through gritted teeth. The idea of the action more erotic than the initial feeling. He could feel his brother's thumbs pushing his cheeks further apart, his brother's bulbous nose pressed against his taint. The sound of slurping could soon echoed as Stan did his best to eat his brother's brains out through his ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A fingers soon replaced the muscle inside him. Spreading and kneading him open. Ford knew that both him and Stan could do this for hours. Really get into the passion of fore play, warming each other up and bringing each to the point of shaken ecstasy. Tonight though, the foreplay was going to be shorter, rougher, and more efficient. It seemed that Stan could always feel what his brother needed. Must be a twin thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stan withdraws his finger's. He reaches next to the bed and brings out a large, red vibrator. Bulbous enough for Ford to really feel the girth. Slowly easing it through the stretched muscle, Stan coos as Ford bites his lip. The intensity of feeling full overwhelming his senses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“That's right Baby,” Stan coaches, “look at you, taking it all in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ford finally let out a whimper as the phallus was fully sheathed inside. His asshole barely prepared so that he could feel the full girth of the toy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You look so fucking good” Stan cooed, he tapped the base of the dildo. Ford arched at the vibrations, letting out a groan, pre-cum leaking at the tip. “I could leave you like this all night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ford couldn't see him. Stan was too far out of his line of sight. Making it a complete surprise when his twin sucks him down to the base. A surprised wail erupts from his chest at the duel assault of pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stan lets himself up, straddling himself over Ford's thighs. Through the fog, Ford could only imagine the shit eating grin his brother had. He gave another pitiful wail, attempting to rub his cock against his brother's thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Shhh Shhh” Stanley whispered, the voice of calm in the wake of the constant yelling in his mind. He slowly sunk his body down his brother's shaft. All Ford could do was babble and whimper as his hips moved with desperate thrusts into his brother's body. His hands straining against the ropes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You're so amazing, you feel so good.” Stan was wrapped around him like a vice. The gentle whirring of the vibrator thrummed through Ford's core as Stan bounced on his lap. Sounds of slapping thighs and pleasured groans echoed the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ford arched against the bonds, trying his best to sit up. Bound at this angle, he couldn't see Stanley. He wanted to see his brother riding his cock. His bulbous, red, head disappearing into the other's body as Stan strained to keep control. He could feel the occasional jerk when Stan unintentionally hit the bundle of nerves inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“F-fuck”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He wanted to see him. He wanted to see him so badly. Flushed and horny, grinding down on his cock, trying to keep control. Ford wanted to break out of his ropes, grab his brother's hips and fuck his frustrations out. Make him cry and beg, he was so close- Ford let out a loud keening noise. His orgasm coming suddenly, it felt like his brain was melting. His body was nothing but an enigma of sensations. No light, no sounds, just feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stan gives a satisfied hum as his brother shook below him. His hard phallus still bobbing in time with his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I love it when you fucking loose it Baby.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The man under him didn't respond. Ford's body jerked when Stan eased himself off his brother's spend cock. He paid no mind of the cum dripping out of him as his untied his brother from their bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I need you to bring your legs up baby.” Stan murmured, gently nudging his knees up with his hands. With a little coaxing, Ford managed wrap his fingers along the sides of his thighs. Spreading himself open for Stan with shaky hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“So good Baby, you look so good.” Stanley brought his hands down caressing the space where his thighs met his ass. The vibrator still whirring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Don't move your hands. That's an order.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He grabbed the base of the toy, pushing it further into his brother. Ford whimpered as Stan wrapped his fingers around his spent cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“N-no” Ford choked. He was over sensitized. The bed sheets felt like sand paper against his skin and the air felt painfully cold. He couldn't get hard again, he couldn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I c-can't-.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Baby, you know the safe word.” It was the only warning Ford got before Stan swallowed his cock to the hilt. The shock of the hot cavern left Ford screaming. Tears streamed down his face as it felt like his cock was engulfed in a furnace. His body betraying him as Stan coached him back to hardness. He sank his nails into this thighs, fighting the erg to pull away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You're doing so good.” Stan got off from Ford's cock, cooing and complimenting how good Ford was being. “God, look at you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Stan sits up, letting Ford's cock go with a suctioned pop. He grinds their erections together, grabbing Ford's raised legs as leverage. Ford let out a sob, he was practically folded in half as Stan grounded against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Lets come together baby.” Stanley panted, grinding against Ford faster and faster. Ford wailed and babbled below him, unable to form coherent thoughts. All he could think about was the feeling of friction, and heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“More....harder, fuck...STAN!!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________All Ford could hear was the rush of blood. His body seized up and could barely register the loud scream as his vision went white._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________They rest for a bit. Stan leaves for the bathroom only to come back with a wash cloth. Ford barely registered the action. Making small gruff noises as his brother wiped him down. The wet cloth slowly bringing him back to the world of the living._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ford made a move to touch the others elbow, only to hear a hiss of pain. A flashback of a few hours earlier came through, when he forced himself onto Stan. He hadn't registered the hot stove behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Stan, let me see your-” Stan shushes him as he waves his arms away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Don't be Ma” He retorts “Your brain still doing that computer thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What?” Ford blinked owlishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You know, when you think a thousand things at once.” Ford didn't think he was that obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“It's pretty obvious.” Stan continues, “Sometimes, you either stand still for a long while, or do this whole, Frankenstein's monster bit.” He brings his arm up to his forehead, dipping his head back in a dramatic flourish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ford punches his arm. Giving a smirk at Stan's yelp of pain. Stan punches him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I guess, it does happen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Oh you GUESS” Stan mocks. “Seriously though, don't wait so long next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ford sobers up as his brother continues. “-I try and read you the best I can, and don't get me wrong, I'm PRETTY DAMN good at it.” Stan threads their fingers together, taking extra care to hook his pinky around Ford's sixth finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“But, I'm not a mind a mind reader. I can't always tell what you need!” He leans his head on Ford's bare shoulder, pleading. “I am literally up stairs. I don't want you in pain. Just-” He gives a frustrated huff “Just talk to me you big dummy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________They stay like that for a moment. Ford thinks about the last few days. The anxiety, rushing thoughts, the depression, not to mention the nightmares. Being alone, traveling the multi-verse, made those thoughts go away. There was always something new to explore, something he had to get out of. There was no time for feelings. Now that he was back here, now that he had time to BREATH. His lack of coping mechanisms started to turn on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He needed to remind himself he wasn't alone. That creaking pipes are OK to leave alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ford took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“...Ok.” He could feel the muttered “thank you” into his brother's burly shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“There's cum under your chin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I was wondering what that feeling was.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Disclaimer, all scientific definitions are not mine, but Wikipedia and Google.


End file.
